herofandomcom-20200223-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Sarutobi is one of the supporting characters of the Naruto series. He is the grandson of the Third Hokage and his uncle is Asuma Sarutobi. He has no parents, his parents were most likely killed in one of the many shinobi wars. His sensei is Ebisu but lots of times he was seen training with Iruka Umino who is another teacher for genin level ninja. He learned some things from Naruto Uzumaki too. He learned how to perfect a good Sexy Jutsu and Rasengan. Konohamaru later becomes the tetartagonist in Boruto: Naruto Next Generation anime/manga series. He became the Jonin and the leader of Team Konohamaru and the teacher of Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki. He is voiced by Ikue Ōtani and Hidenori Takahashi as adult in the Japanese version, and Colleen Villard and Max Mittelman as adult in the English version of the anime. Background Konohamaru was born into the Sarutobi clan and was named after Konoha by his grandfather. While being raised by his Anbu parents,7 Konohamaru was never referred to by his name by the villagers, only ever called "Honourable Grandson" (お孫様, Omago-sama) because of his relationship to the Hokage. Wanting to be acknowledged as a person and not simply the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru began trying to defeat Hiruzen in order to replace him as Hokage. Personality Although he's introduced midway through a failed attempt to defeat his grandfather, Konohamaru initially finds a certain enjoyment in his status as the Hokage's grandson: he is often spared from being punished for his actions and will goad people who are unwilling to take a hand against him. When Naruto shows no restraint towards him and freely hits him, Konohamaru becomes impressed by him and declares Naruto to be both his rival and role model, variously calling him "boss" (オヤブン, oyabun) and "big brother" (兄ちゃん, Nīchan). Like Naruto, Konohamaru tends to be loud, headstrong, spends an inordinate amount of time inventing perverted ninjutsu, and, in the anime, even mimics Naruto's kabuki ninja registration photograph when taking his own.8 He also ends many of his sentences with "kore" (コレ, Literally meaning: "hey", "oi", "yo"), much like Naruto does with "dattebayo" Konohamaru also picks up a number of good qualities from Naruto, such as the realisation that becoming Hokage is a long process that there are no shortcuts for. This commits Konohamaru to his studies in the Academy and makes the job of his tutor, Ebisu, considerably easier. In his quest to rise to Naruto's level, Konohamaru masters a number of jōnin-level jutsu while still a genin and adopts a refusal to run from a fight, even against superior opponents. In the anime, Konohamaru eventually moves past his competition with Naruto for the Hokage mantle, deciding instead that he will become Hokage only after Naruto has had his turn. Years later, Konohamaru becomes emotional at the prospect that he can mentor Naruto's son, Boruto, in the same way that Naruto mentored him. While most of Konohamaru's reverence for Naruto is well-deserved, some of Konohamaru's praise for him is owed more to his own gullibility and denseness: when he trips during their first meeting he assumes Naruto did something, unwilling to blame his own clumsiness; Konohamaru's Cloak of Invisibility Technique is constantly discovered by Naruto not because of Naruto's skill but rather because Konohamaru's disguises are so poor. Naruto encourages this to a degree, never refusing the compliments and never correcting Konohamaru's perception of him as a lady's man. Konohamaru has shown immense emotional endurance, recovering from tragedies close to his heart, such as the deaths of his grandfather and his uncle, Asuma Sarutobi, in a relatively short time, displaying an ability to cope with heart-shattering grief that goes beyond his years. This aspect of his personality is likely in emulation of Naruto's take on the Will of Fire, as Naruto also had to cope with immense loss and depression at a young age, but still stuck to his optimistic and willful outlook. Appearance Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. In some of Konohamaru's appearances in the anime, he is depicted with blush marks on his cheeks. When he's first introduced he wears a grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. He replaces this with Naruto's old goggles for the rest of Part I, replacing them with his own forehead protector in Part II. He has worn a long blue scarf for most of his life. Konohamaru's Part I clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it. His Part II outfit is quite similar, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. During the Rinne Festival, his outfit consists of a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, sandals, and bandages around both his arms. For Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's wedding, he wears a formal attire. As a jōnin, he wears his scarf with dark blue pants, black sandals and while on duty, he wears a flak jacket with a red armband on his left arm that has his clan's emblem on. Abilities Konohamaru's performance in the Academy was rather poor, failing to properly use basic techniques such as the Cloak of Invisibility Technique and Transformation Technique. After meeting Naruto, he tried branching out into variations of the Sexy Technique, with no practical use. As a genin in Part II, Konohamaru began displaying aptitude as a shinobi, engaging the Naraka Path during Pain's Assault, as well as deducing the mechanisms behind the path's technique. Many years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Konohamaru advanced to the rank of jōnin. Ninjutsu *Sexy Technique *Rasengan *Shadow Clone Technique *Summoning Technique (Toads and Monkeys) *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet *Fire Release: Great Flame Technique *Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Gallery Konohamaru.jpg|Konohamru in ninja academy Konohamaru p3.png|Konohamaru's jōnin attire Konohamaru_P2.png Becoming Rivals.png|Konohamaru and Naruto become rivals Field Trip.png|Konoha Field Trip tumblr_orxlv4QtlQ1tr6wqbo4_1280.png|Konohamaru with Moegi. Trivia *Konohamaru shares the same English Voice Actress as Ino Yamanaka from Naruto through Shippuden until Naruto: The Last Movie. *Konohamaru shares the same Japanese voice actress Seiyu as Zatch Bell from Zatch Bell, Pikachu from the Pokemon series, Chopper from One Piece and Tsuburaya Mitch from Detrctive Conan. *His Adult English Voice Actor, Max Mittelman also voices Plagg from Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Ryuji Sakamoto from Persona 5, Harry Osborn from Spider-Man (2017) and Overflow from Ben 10 Reboot. *According to the databook(s): **Konohamaru's favourite foods are ramen and chocolate-covered bananas. His least favourite are onions. **He wishes to fight his grandfather and Naruto Uzumaki. **His favourite phrase is: "There are no short cuts on the road to Hokage!" (火影への道に近道なし!, Hokage e no michi ni chikamichi nashi!). Navigation Category:Kids Category:Anime Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Officials Category:Orphans Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fighters Category:Mischievous Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Comic Relief Category:Mentor Category:Elementals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Outright